Who Loveth Me As I Loved Him
by Bridget2
Summary: The part before I will always love you. Read the explanation below because I KNOW you will get confused. Bye!


**The inspiration:** Tis to my friend, Cheline. ::love ya, girl!:: And I thought this song was ok for this little _histoire.  
  
_Maybe it's intuition  
but some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
the missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
more than a little crazy  
but I believe...  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  


  
  
Who Loveth Me As I Loved Him  
  


  
I remember that day outside of the Dynasty, rain pouring, trees swishing around like they were playing some game of tag, the whole world inside their cozy little homes except for the two of us. Me and that intelligent girl that I would soon claim my fiancée. I remember each and every word we had said.  
  
" Faleron, it's pouring cats and dogs out! " She proclaimed and as if to prove it she mewed fiercely then barked back. " Can we not go back into the Dynasty? Where there's a fire, and plum cake - "   
  
" I hate plum cake! "   
  
" As do I. Then chocolate, we shall make it but I want to get back in there now! " She complained. " J'ai froid! "  
  
I fumbled with the buttons of my gilet and put it around her. " Better? " I asked.  
  
" Lots. But what about you, silly? "   
  
" I don't feel cold because I'm here with you. Everytime I'm with you it's heaven. "  
  
She was obviously surprised as she blushed and dropped her jaw. " Stop teasing, Faleron. It's not funny. "  
  
" I'm not. " I protested. I brought our foreheads together and whispered:  
  
" You are a very beautiful girl and the man to marry you is the luckiest. I mean, just look at you! You're fair, bright, beautiful - if I may say it again. Who wouldn't want to marry you? "  
  
She was at a loss of words and thus just pulled the waistcoat tighter.  
  
" Won't you say something, little girl? "  
  
" Yes. I say, good chap - A) Don't call me little girl and B) No one will marry me! " She softened. " I've heard those court ladies speak about me, Fal. They say I'm a bastard and that - that - never mind. "  
  
" They're idiots, you know. "  
  
She grinned. " I know. But please. Let's go inside. " As she turned to go I knew I had to get this straight out.  
  
" Will you marry me, Lady of Malkanea? "  
  
The trees had stopped their 'tagging' and the wind blew more gentler. It was like a dream - more an illusion, actually. If only she were to say yes, I would be happy! Happy as plum cake!  
  
Instead I found the dear girl shivering and singing. She was whispering words that seemed familiar and I longed for them to be one word. Just one word; yes.   
  
I forced her to sit down on the cold, wet grass. " Look Bridge, I - "  
  
" Remember the song my papa used to always sing, Faleron? " Her eyes were bright as she looked at the night sky. " The song where there was a girl and the river told her fortune or something? I think - I believe it went:   
And the forsaken by Love at length find it yet again  
For it comes to all who repent in the end. "  
  
" I can't believe you remember that! "   
  
She turned to me and smiled. " Oh, Fal. I remember everything my papa tells me. "  
  
We went off track there for a moment as we both watched the sky in all its glory. I put my arm around her and hoped she'd react, because for the 6 years I've known her I know she doesn't like flirting.  
  
" I love you, Faleron. I've always loved you. "  
  
She leaned her head closer and I ravished the moment! " Hey, guess what? This 'Fal' loves you, too! " Silence. " And this Fal is still wondering if you're going to answer him " I added, squeakily.  
  
What she confided in me next, scared me.   
  
" I have heard of marriages, Faleron, that were fake. One or other wanted more so they cheated on the other and then got a divorce. I, for one, know how much I love you and know I would never betray you.   
  
What I'm trying to imply, Faleron, is that I'm scared you'll leave me one day. As much as you love me now, I know you might leave me. "  
  
What an insane girl! I thought. Why would I leave such a heavenly maiden when no others match her in court?  
  
" Bridget, I would never leave you. I love you, and care for you and would do anything in my power to make you my bride, if you would just say so! "  
  
Slowly I brought my mouth towards hers and kissed her. She kissed back and reluctantly I pulled back for fear things would go too far.  
  
" If you were to ask again, I might actually say yes. " She hinted.  
  
I laughed and pulled her off the ground. Traditionally, I got down on one knee and held her hand. Unfortunately I didn't have a ring. Yet!   
  
" Will you, Princess Bridget of Malkanea, marry me, Faleron, a fool? "  
  
She reached down and kissed me again. " No. I will not marry Faleron the fool but Faleron, 'who loveth me as I had loved him.' "  
  
I then jumped up and grabbed the 'pretty princess.' " You've made me the happiest man, Bridget! The happiest man! " I screamed.  
  
  
A/N: I know I said 'sequel' to 'I Will Always Love You' but I really couldn't because it would ruin the way I looked at it! Here Bridget of Malkanea is Sepheti. I like the name Bridget better actually. Sepheti seems… Those are my reasons! But please be an angel and review. Thanks!


End file.
